The New Host
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Set after the Spide-man 3, After Venom was killed the symbiote found a new host, Can Ryan control the symbiote?
1. The New Host

A New Host

The symbiote was weak and frail after Venom was killed in the battle with Spiderman. Spiderman was too sorrowfull about his best friend's death to notice that the symbiote was slowly creeping away. The symbiote barely survived that pumpkin bomb that Peter threw, and after the battle, it had wandered all the way to South Dakota, where an unsuspecting person, would become the new Venom...

_**In Hurley South Dakota...**_

Ryan and Anthony were playing basketball and the score was 1-29. Needless to say, it was obvious who had the higher score. Anthony always had the lead no matter what Ryan tried. Hell Ryan even tried cheating sometimes, and even that didn't work!

'Ok, time out dude... I... need a minute...to breathe.' Gasped Ryan as he tried to heave himself off the ground. Anthony just kept chuckling to himself.

'C'mon Ryan! I almost broke a sweat there!' Shouted Anthony who was just getting pumped up. Ryan was too tired to say anything and just sat down by one of the benches and got himself drink of Mountain Dew. While he was drinking, something was making it's way towards his backpack. Ryan stopped drinking for a minute, the thing stopped quickly, but Ryan just kept drinking again, and the thing crept into his backpack without him noticing. Ryan then put his pop down and went back to the game, Anthony was just busy making threes from the other side of the court. Ryan the tried to stop him, but Anthony just blew past him, and scored. After probably their 700th game, Ryan said goodbye and walked home to get some shut eye, Anthony did the same.

_**At Ryan's house...**_

It was 9:00 at Ryan's house, his mom and dad had gone out, his brother was at a friend's hous, and so was his sister. While Ryan was sleeping, something creeped out of his backpack and made it's way over to Ryan's bed. It made it's way up and wrapped itself around his arm. Ryan was busy dreaming about that night he saw a woman die, he did nothing. He just watched as she was choked to death. Ryan kept hearing whispers in his head after that.

_**'What have you done...you could have saved her...your nothing but a coward...'**_

The symbiote felt these negative feelings and after it completely covered his arm, it had changed black, it then made it's way over the rest of Ryan's body creating a sort of costume over his body. After it had completely covered him, Ryan opened his eyes to find himself wearing some sort of black costume, and also he was hanging hanging upside down staring down at the city down below him. He shouted and jumped up trying to hang on to the walls for dear life only to realize, he was sticking to the walls! Ryan couldn't beleive what was happening, he stood up on the wall with just his feet, and he didn't fall down. The he tried doing a backflip, easily doing two in a row. Ryan then tried to do a triple flip, this didn't work too well and he coulldn't grab the wall and he thought he would die, but then when he made a fist at the wall, something shot out, a black web-like substance came out of Ryan's fist and grabbed the wall pulling him towards it. Ryan was panting really hard and then something bit him, or rather he bit himself. Ryan was too busy playing to notice his teeth were now extremely long fangs, and his nails on his fingers were at least 3 inches longer, and sharper. The biggest thing of this new costume he had, was a giant white symbol on his stomach and his back, it looked like a tarantula. Ryan then tried to shoot the web out again, making the same fist he did when he fell, and the web shot out again, but this time Ryan held onto it, then he took a quick look down, and he prayed, _**OH HOW HE PRAYED!!**_ Then Ryan jumped hanging on to the web for his dear life, he was goin so fast, he was laughing the whole time, shooting out web after web, after web. But then he saw something coming at him, something red and blue on some sort of web like his, it came at him faster and faster, until Ryan saw what it was. Ryan had heard the stories before, but right there coming at him was Your friendly Neighborhood Spider-man in the flesh! But before Ryan could say anything, he was smashed in the gut, and he and Spider-man were both tumbling down to the city below. Spider-man tried to hit Ryan, but he dodged and kicked Spider-man in the face, and then grabbed his head throwing him at the building, Spider-man smashed into a bunch of desks in the building, then Ryan came in as well, hanging from the ceiling, Ryan was breathing hard.

'Well that's some reception...I thought you were one the good guys.' Said Ryan, inbetween breathes. Spidey got up and was panting as well.

'What are you doing back here Venom?!' Spidey shouted, Ryan was, in the very least, confused.

'Not to point out my stupidity but, who's Venom?' Asked Ryan, Spidey then looked confused even behind that mask.

'What?! You have the symbiote, you look just like Venom! So tell me how I'm supposed to beleive your not Venom?' Asked Spidey, Ryan just kinda stood there.

'Well for one thing, I don't know what your talking about, and two...' Before Ryan could finish what he was about to say, a green laser came at the both of them, both of their spider senses went off and they jumped up to the next floor of the building. Barely avoiding the laser.

'What was that?!' Shouted Ryan, Spidey looked around and saw one of his new enemies Scorpion firing lasers from his tail. Spidey then looked at Ryan, he nodded, and so did Ryan. Then Ryan grabbed Spidey's arm and threw him at Scorpion, then Ryan fired a web at Scorpion's eyes, preventing him from hitting Spidey. Spidey then smashed his fist into Scorpion's gut, and before Scorpion could hit him, Ryan came and slammed his fist into Scorpion's face. Sending him 10 feet away. Ryan smirked, and Spidey just walked over to Scorpion and picked him up like he was nothing but a doll.

'What's black, white, and behind bars?' Asked Spidey. Ryan jumped up and down.

'OH! OH! OH! I DO I! I DO! I DO! Chocolat Milk!' Shouted Ryan, Spidey just shook his head.

'Cereal?' Scorpion Asked, Spidey shook his head again.

'Nope, you!' Shouted Spidey, as he tied a web around Scorpion's hands, but then Scorpion's tail charged up and was about to blast Spidey, but then Ryan grabbed Scorpion's tail, and crushed it. The energy just flew everywhere, then it dissapeared. Ryan then kicked Scorpion in the face, knocking him out cold.

'Well thanks I guess.' Said Spidey, Ryan chuckled for a sec.

'Just say you owe me one ok?' Ryan said, and he offered his hand to Spider-man, Spidey took Ryan's hand and the both shook their hands. Then Ryan had a big question to ask.

'By the way...where am I?' Said Ryan, Spidey looked at him stupidly, then he just shrugged.

'Your in New York obviously.' Spidey said, Ryan was in complete shock.

_**'What!!'**_


	2. What the Hell?

What the Hell?

'Ok, I have just realized that not only am I covered in a symbiotic entity that gives me awesome Spider-man like powers, but I am also apparently in New York City, and to finally top that off, my friggin tongue keeps wiggling around!' Ryan stated still irritated by his really long tongue. Spidey kinda laughed at that last part of what Ryan said. Ryan felt like every second is tongue would fly out of his mouth or something like that.

'So anyway, just asking where do you live?' Spidey asked, Ryan stopped messing around with his tongue and chuckled for a sec. Then he thought for a minute.

'South Dakota. But honestly speaking, I want to stay here!' Ryan exclaimed excited about being in New York. Spidey sighed and looked down at the city below. They were at the moment on top of a giant church. To add to that, this was the same church that Spidey had removed the symbiote in, and where Eddie Brock became Venom. Truthfully it brought back a lot of painfull memories. But then Spidey just had to ask Ryan something quick.

'So, what are you going to do with your powers anyway?' Spidey asked. Ryan just looked down at the city too, then he stood up.

'Honestly nothing, if I need to use them, I'll use them. This suit has a sort of skin thing that lets me look like myself anytime I want. So techinacally I'm wearing this suit 24/7. I just don't want the pressure of being a superhero.' Ryan said. Spiderman understood what Ryan meant, personally he would probably want the same thing. But he had to help everyone who needed his help, then Spidey felt like repeating the cheesiest line ever.

'Well, like my Uncle Ben always told me.' _**With Great power, comes great Responsibility.'**_ After Spidey said that, Ryan nearly fell of the church laughing, but then when he saw that Spidey was serious, he calmed down.

'So where is your uncle?' Ryan asked. After he said that, it looked like there was a tear coming out of Spidey's mask, then Ryan realized what a bad mistake he just made and he scratched his head nervously.

'Sorry, I didn't mean...' But before Ryan could finish his sentence, Spidey held his hand up.

'It's alright, It's been a while, and I already forgave his murderer. I'm sure he is happy where he is.' Said Spidey. Ryan smiled, and nodded. Then he felt something tingle in his head and looked behind himself seeing at least 10 thugs surrounding him and Spidey. They both got ready for a scrap.

'Please tell me these are friends of yours.' Ryan begged. Spidey shook his head, then Ryan bared his fangs at the thugs, making them take a step back, and Spidey just shook his head.

'I feel sorry for the 5 I don't take care of.' Spidey said, Ryan just chuckled evilly.

Then Ryan jumped at one of the thugs, grabbed his throat, and threw him into one of the walls, then he grabbed another one with his webbing, and swung him around in a circle and slammed him into 2 other guys. Spidey was just taking them apart, kicking one in the face, then throwing one in the air and tieing him up in webbing. Then Ryan threw a thug at the bell, then he started shaking, for some reason his head hurt like hell, then the thugs started going at the bell, but Ryan tied it up in his webbing so the thugs couldn't ring it. Then he scratched one of them in the face with his nails nearly their face off. Spidey was just firing web balls at a whole group of them that just kept getting up, for the fun of it, he nailed one of them in the 'special' place, chuckling to himself after he hit them.

But then while they were still fighting, Ryan thought he heard a chopper and looked to the side of the church and saw a freaking chopper getting ready to open hell on all of them. Ryan then looked at Spidey and pointed at the chopper, Spidey nodded, and they both jumped off the church and onto a different building, Ryan roared at the chopper and jumped off of the building and covered the chopper in black webbing. Then Ryan landed on flagpole and using it, he propelled himself at the chopper slamming right on the window, he smashed through it and grabbed the pilot, and then stuck his tongue out.

'Land this Goddamn helicopter!' Roared Ryan, the pilot nodded and he slowly but skillfully landed the chopper on top of the church. Ryan let him go, and the pilot ran for his life. But Ryan tied him up with his webs and stuck him up on top of the church. He then met up with Spidey, and they tried to think up a plan, but then something shot Ryan in the back of the neck. It was some sort of paralyzing dart, and it was really heavilly loaded with some toxins that were seriously sedating Ryan at the moment. Ryan tried to stay up, but the darts were very powerful. Spidey went over to Ryan and heaved him over his shoulders, then he fired a web and he swung away with Ryan.

Ryan felt like crap at the moment, he looked down to see the ground...moving...Ryan thought he was flying. Then he smiled like an idiot, but then he finally noticed what was going on. He felt something peircing down on his neck, he felt around and found some darts and yanked them out. Then he looked around and saw Spidey firing off web after web just trying to get somewhere. Then Spidey had to sit down, and set Ryan down. Ryan got up after he was set down. Spidey looked up a little worried.

'You alright? You took some every sed darts in your neck. Those can usually put an elephant to sleep in less than 3 seconds.' Spidey said, Ryan nodded, he felt why. He felt like he could fall over any minute.

'Yea well, I think the symbiote took most of it. Besides I have a natural immune system to stuff like this.' Ryan said confidently, but just to be completely safe he decided to sit down. He then looked towards a giant blue building. He thought about how he used to be afraid of heights. But ever since he got the power, he felt...different...he felt confident, he felt great, he felt... invincible. Then he heard a voice inside his head

_**'You are an interesting host, I feel like I could stay with you for a while.' **_Said the voice, Ryan didn't really understand what just happened but he thought nothing of it. Ryan saw something in the distance and poked Spidey pointing to what he saw, Spidey nodded, and they were both off.

The 'thing' that just happened to be flying around at the moment was Johnny Storm or, the Human Torch of the world famous Fantastic Four. Then Ryan jumped at him but then when he tried to grab him, it burned like hell.

'OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! BURNS LIKE HELL!! OWWY!!' Ryan screamed, Spidey was just laughing, and Johnny laughed too.

'So why is Venom back, and why aren't we beating him to a pulp?' Johnny asked. Spide swung down towards the two and explained everything that happened to him and Ryan. Johnny nodded and he thought about everything that Spidey told him.

'Well, I gotta admit, it's better than having this guy as an enemy. Haha he totally owned you in your fight.' Johnny exclaimed, laughing at how Spidey lost to someone who had no idea how to control their power. Spiderman shook his head.

'Yea yea keep laughing. I shall have my revenge on you yet.' Spidey threatened, in reality he was just having fun. Ryan was laughing too, he was kinad amazed that he had met not only Spiderman, but also the Human Torch. Spidey then had something to say.

'Well, I guess since your on my side you can come to my apartment for a while until you find a place.' Spidey said, Ryan nodded, and Johnny flew off.

'Well lets go, before any other wierd crap happens.' Ryan said, Spidey nodded, and they both fired their webs and took off.

The thugs were still sore from their beating from Spiderman, and that wierd Black-Suit Spiderman with very big teeth. Then something came out of the shadows and shot out something from it's hands grabbing them all then all there was were screams in the darkness.


End file.
